


北京病人

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 竹马AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 你爱我吗？





	北京病人

**Author's Note:**

> 很混乱的杂谈，将就着看吧

1.  
高二的一个下午，离期末考试还有三个星期，北京的气温又一次跳到了三十八度。我们像老样子一般，从学校后门旁的栏杆翻出去，尽管还有一节课就放学了，岳明辉踩在我的肩膀上，我们就是想逃课。从胡同口左拐再右拐，直走五十米，一个推拉式的小窗口里卖冰水跟冰棍儿，当年还是五毛钱一根，今天就涨到三块钱了。逃课的理由很简单，岳明辉趴在桌子上睡过了一节英语课，下课铃响起，他醒了，脸颊一道红红的，手臂压出来的印子，嘴角也挂着一列口水，胡乱地擦一擦，说，李振洋，我刚刚梦到我俩在吃冰棍。

“可拉倒吧。”

“真的。”

“啧，还梦到我，恶不恶心啊。”

他睡的有点懵，眼睛还没转清醒，一只手扯一扯我的短裤裤脚，哎，我想吃冰棍。

“还有一节下课呢。你就憋着吧。”

“就现在吃，谁知道等会儿吃到嘴的冰棍好不好吃了。”

岳明辉总是有一套奇怪的理论，重点还不是怪，是能够说服你，像现在，他又搬出这套理论来。每件事儿都有一个即时性，譬如说吃冰棍儿，上一秒的冰棍儿跟这一秒的冰棍，哪怕那根小木棍子在手里拿的稳稳的，都不能叫一根冰棍儿。

“人不能两次踏入同一条河流，你知道吧，”他总把这些话说成跟真理似的，“狗子，你想想，这一秒，有两根冰棍儿，就在冷气柜子里，凉的，就等我哥俩花一块钱拿它们出来，就这一秒，错过了就没了。”

“你就是馋，等不了。”

“去不去。”

“去个屁。”

“等会儿那俩冰棍儿就没了。”

“冰柜里又不是只有那两根冰棍儿。”

“我，想，吃，冰，棍。”

我恨他。

课本揣进桌肚，陈老头夹着三角板走进教室，预备铃也响了，岳明辉抱着肚子嗷嗷喊着疼，我腾地站起来，大声打着报告，老师，他肚子疼，我送他去校医室。

太阳毒辣，岳明辉的后颈从入夏后就被晒黑了好几个度。北京的春天，太阳也大，或许他就是在那个时候开始了一年里最黑的几个时候。我们经常在小区楼下的球场约球，有时候能叫上几个人，分两队，打一下午，有时候就我跟他，他夹着一个篮球在前面走，我在后头，懒洋洋地跟着。我比他高半个头，他说他就是长得慢，我说你放屁。

他不服输，卯着一股劲儿，打篮球又不光是长得高的功夫，他一蹦三尺高，蹿的快，我往往来不及防他，就被过了。他这人脾气怪，没进球了要骂，进了球也要骂，都是骂我。没进骂我鸡贼，进了骂我傻，我说我就高你哪儿去你说，他原地又蹦了蹦，手上地球哐地砸上篮板。

男生么，反正也不怕晒。我们从那个小窗户里接过冰棍儿，最近似乎改版了，原来只能嘬出一股糖精味儿，现在还加进一股廉价的奶味儿，我们躲在小卖部门口的遮阳伞下吃冰棍儿，我喜欢咬着吃，岳明辉习惯先舔一会儿。我吃的快，吃完了，像叼着烟似的，叼着那根小木棍，斜着眼看他，也许他还没从英语课的梦里缓过来，有些没什么精神，我有些好奇，除了冰棍，他还梦到我们俩做了啥。

我们第一次接吻是在十六岁，他生日，我们各自跟家里打了招呼，说是跟哥们儿吃饭看电影，实际上偷偷跑去ktv，那几年去ktv还不验身份证，不管你是首都还是地方，我们在书包里塞了烟和酒，就我们两个人。他喝了两口酒，贴在我身上，我们手臂搭着手臂，他要我给他唱生日歌，我空出一只手在屏幕上点歌。粗糙的大喇叭里震出前奏，我们都晕晕乎乎的，蓝色的三个小点才出现，我就开始唱了。

祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，我大声地唱，岳明辉的手从我的肩膀滑落到我的腰，从松松地揽着，用力，箍紧，祝你幸福，祝你健康，他的呼吸喷在我脖子上了，我唱着，祝你有个温暖家庭。

然后我们接吻，或者也叫不上接吻嘴唇碰着嘴唇，牙齿撞上牙齿，是生硬的，是痛的，和我们在电视上看到的那些缠绵完全沾不上边。这个吻没有得到任何人的同意，他没有问我，我也没有问他，他的呼吸好沉，我觉得他应该是要来吻我，于是我低下头，他靠近我，我靠近他。

《生日快乐》是两分二十一秒，我们吻了一分五十一秒，我在心里默默地数，屏幕上的歌切到Beyond的《冷雨夜》，我们钻进ktv之前，天上下着大暴雨，装酒的书包都是湿的。我们分开，各自喘着气。

“你会唱这首歌吗？”我朝着电视屏幕努努嘴，“唱粤语。”

“不会，”他揉揉头发，“你唱吧，我听你唱。”

我胡乱地唱完这首歌的前半部分，黄家驹弹着吉他，岳明辉的手伸到我的衬衫底下，话筒从沙发滚到地上，发出刺耳的电波声，我的手要更往下一些，他的呼吸越来越重，我也是。

十七岁，我们学校管的松，大半的人都有了男女朋友，我跟岳明辉可能不算，放学了约着打球，上课的时候互相在桌子底下用手指戳对方的肚子，谁先笑出来谁输，偶尔逃逃课。随便一个理由，他扯着我出来，或者我领着他走，教室里的风扇在头顶吱丫乱转，要么他烦，要么我烦，谁也不愿意这样呆。

等岳明辉也慢慢地嘬完冰棍儿，我问他我们去哪，他说不知道，已经有早下课的学生从胡同口走出来了，他摸摸我的手背，大夏天的，他的手心还是冰凉的，低声说，先走吧。

我嗯了一声，他先站起身，我跟在他后边儿，这一次，我几乎要贴在他的身后，无论天上的太阳多么地燥。下午五点，闷热的天气不会放过谁，像我不愿意放过岳明辉，他也不放过我，我贴着他，我们往前走。

 

冰棍儿也压不住的躁动终于翻开身上沉重的石板子，我满看着他后颈细密的汗珠，想象吻上去时凉凉的温度，我想吻你了，我悄悄在他耳朵边说。在旁人看来，我们就是勾肩搭背的哥俩好，但没人知道，我们可以有多么好。

 

2.  
"当我们老了，"岳明辉说，“会是什么样子？”

曾经的我隐约觉得，十几岁去谈几十岁是一件有些悲观的事情。青春的反义词是年老，年老的近义词是衰弱，这是一个可怕的词语，意味着活力减退，爱也减退，激情沉淀为处事不惊，似乎所有的躁动都会逐渐凝固成笑话。谁让在成熟的世界里，青春往往会变成一个酸涩的词，有人嘲笑它的好，也有不少人怀念它的再也不在。

他和我提起这个话题，宣武离并入新西城还有几年。北京一年一年还是那个样子，冬天，我们顺着或狭长或宽敞的街道朝着后海飞奔，呼啸的风和刺骨的寒冷也阻挡不了我跟岳明辉出来找乐子。暖气干燥的屋子里坐不住人，坐懒了，坐倦了，他会给我打电话。湖面在寒假里往往冻得结结实实，两根铁棍子撑在冰面上往前滑，小滑橇上坐着两个又高又瘦的中学生，我撑累了，就让岳明辉撑，我坐在前面，握着把，维持平衡。但平平稳稳的，哪算我们。他猛地一用力，滑橇嗖嗖地在冰面上冲，冲得这寒冷入骨的北京也拦不住，得不到平衡自然要摔，那一回，岳明辉摔得破了皮，我的骨头也差点错位，粘在冰湖上起不来。

但我们是快乐的，一瘸一拐地走出公园，岳明辉扶着我。公园里除了游客，不是老人就是小孩，像我们这个年纪的都少了，管理处前不久换了新的健身器械，石棋盘，单双杠，连禁止冬泳的牌子也换成新的。老头老太太聚在一起，沿着北海公园的步道，都是他们。唱戏的，哼歌的，盘核桃遛弯儿，还有刮着冷风里活动身体的，比年轻人还不怕冷。岳明辉看见了，就问我，李振洋，我俩老了，是不是得天天上这儿来。

那时候怎么能想往后许多，人在不在这，甚至人会不会老。我模模糊糊应了他句应该，怎知道这个奇怪的人忽然又置气，扶着我的力道松了，我不得已收回大半依靠，脚瘸得更厉害。好在没来由的气也没来由地散了，过两天，我的脚又能自如活动，岳明辉夹着个篮球来我家敲门。冬天的太阳比金子珍贵，我们从午后打到天黑，三四个小时不长也不短，打完钻到附近的小吃店来两碗卤煮，再灌下两瓶北冰洋，什么气都消了。

岳明辉是有一种神奇的力量的，能将冬天过成夏天。十五岁的寒假刚刚结束，春天迟迟未来，他拉着我，非要组一个乐队。

“就我们两个？”

“至少要我们两个。”

“好端端的突然组什么乐队——”我嘟囔着，又看见他眼睛里的那团火，干脆闭嘴，也随便他去了。

岳明辉要么懒洋洋端着，要么特投入，没几天，拉来两个人，一男一女，那女生看岳明辉的眼神不大对劲，那男生看女生的眼神也同样不大对劲，我当时一星半点的破锣心思还没有完全倒腾收拾出来，也随他们去了。五月底，学校要办一个文化节，估摸着岳明辉是打算在那好好玩一场。他篮球也不打了，在学校借了个地方，弄来东西直接捣鼓。一开始没想好唱什么，英文呢，国语呢，还是粤语呢，是唱别人写好的，现成的，还是自己写的，原创的，真没有这个想法。女生叫雷雅，男生的名字是徐彦，雷雅嫌麻烦，想挑几首偏大众的情歌练，说什么，台上唱，台下的人也能应和，演出的效果好，徐彦除了附和，也没有别的意思能够表达。四个人在排练室里面面相觑，我偷瞄坐在身边的岳明辉，他的眉毛拧成一股麻花。

这件事儿差点就没把这个组建了才几个星期的校园业余乐队折腾到解散，我以为雷雅在这件事儿上最终要向着岳明辉，真不能低估女生的执拗，说要大众情歌，那就要大众情歌，徐彦一股脑筋向着小姑娘，还出言嘲了句岳明辉，你说你多大啊，还要自己写歌呢？这句话一出来，岳明辉要扑过去，我压着他，雷雅拽着徐彦。

当天自然是不了了散。

我跟岳明辉顺道回去，他一会儿抱着胳膊不说话，一会儿低着头叹气。

“徐彦就那个嘴贱的性子，我们同班这么多年，你又不是不知道。”

岳明辉死死咬住嘴唇，我担心他能给自己咬破了。

“你说你也是，大家现在时间紧，下半学期还得忙着升学，自己写歌，你就看看你自己，来得及吗——”

“——我有歌。”岳明辉低声说。

“什么？”

“我说我有歌。”岳明辉微微抬起声音，似乎壮大了一点胆子。

“你有歌，那直说呀，你——”我看着岳明辉，突然明白了点什么，“嗬，你说你。”

“我不是那意思。”

“你还说你不是？”

“真不是。”

“傻狗子。”我揉了一把他的头发。

他就是不好意思。也对，写歌这玩意儿，跟写情书似的，十几岁的人谁希望把自己的情书昭告天下大宣特宣呢。我也不是不知道岳明辉在想什么，不就是不好意思——

“嘶——疼疼疼，二狗子你松手，别扯你爹脸！”

“操你妈的，你说谁是二狗子呢，嗯？！”

脸颊要给这人扯下来了，他家也到了，我一脚踢他屁股上，让岳明辉这条二狗子能窜多快蹿多快。他给了我一拳就上楼，我家还在前面，扯了扯书包带儿，看他吃瘪真是有意思。

我倒是希望他直接一点儿，又没有什么好害臊。

那两天快月考，小乐队也借着这个由头没有再继续聚头，哪怕最后一科考完了，依然没有和好的意思。

考完的第一个周末晚上，我在家里看球赛，看到一半，我妈喊我接电话，说岳明辉在那一头找我。我不解又不耐烦，这人对篮球的热爱可比我要生猛多了，今晚半决赛，不是他死就是他活，怎么有心情给我打电话。

“就是上次那事儿。”

“什么事儿？”

“去你妈的，我挂了。”

“别别别，你说啊，半吞半吐的谁知道——嚯！岳作曲家这是想通了？”

在电话里听见他温吞的声音，我逐渐明白这家伙的葫芦里要给我灌什么药了。

“你就说你听不听。”

“听，你倒是唱啊。”

“那我来了啊，”岳明辉在电话那头清了清嗓子，话筒的传声效果其实没有那么好，我听见那一头沙沙的吉他和弦，开头的几句轻哼。

头一句歌词我没听清，岳明辉唱的很含糊，可能唱了什么夏天什么蝉鸣。

他没有把每个字都咬的很清楚，能含糊就含糊了。甚至一开始的声音也不大，几个词之间来回又来去，我听着，平静，又有些燥。

他唱，“小小的思念呀，跟着月牙儿开出了花”

我握着听筒的手心微微出汗，胸口发闷，说不出的发闷。

第二天，我叫上徐彦和雷雅，两个人听完歌都没说话，现在回想，可能他们也不一定觉得这首歌能好听到哪里去，但岳明辉是真的能拿出这么一首歌，摆出来，告诉你，嘿，我又不是不能写。就像我也没料到，我当年几乎天天跟他粘在一起吧，都不知道他是怎么捣鼓出这个曲子和歌词的。少年人不在乎他做得多好，在乎他是否真的去做。最后的结果是彼此妥协了，岳明辉是这个乐队最开始的头儿，能把四个人召在一起，是有他自己的心思。雷雅和负责筹办文化节的学生会沟通过，我们一共能唱三首歌，除开岳明辉的一首，另外两首给剩下的团员决定。

最基本的矛盾解决了，剩下的就是选歌和练习。他和雷雅把自作曲改了词，徐彦和我负责和弦伴奏这一块儿，最后勉强出来一个能听的歌，岳明辉听我用能听来形容，居然没有来打我，抱着胳膊笑，雷雅也跟着笑，徐彦呢，坐在架子鼓后面，低头不知道在弄些什么。

离文化节不到两周，徐彦单独来找我，开口就问，你觉得岳明辉跟雷雅——

我脑子轰地一声坠落了，徐彦接下来讲了什么，我都没听进去。

演出算可以，岳明辉是主唱，唱完前两首口水歌，台下的热情还不错，他说，接下来给大家带来的是我们自己写的一首歌，台下的欢呼声更高了。

唱完最后一句月牙儿，谢幕，我们四个人前脚跟着后脚下台，我和徐彦走在前面，岳明辉和雷雅走在后面，我能感受到徐彦的低气压，说实话，我不敢看身后的光景。就在我心底的噪音最甚的时刻，我听见身后传来女孩子的哭声，雷雅从我们身边抛开，徐彦跟了上去。

而岳明辉还在原地，舞台旁的灯光太黑，看不清表情。

这个乐队就像文化节限定，或者是一个什么，自私的产物，我到今天都觉得，岳明辉只是想在那个时候唱完那首歌，在大庭广众下唱完他的歌。

无论谁参与了进来。包括我在内。

后来的事儿就简单了，乐队在文化节之后就没再碰过头，我跟岳明辉又回到以前的日子，上学放学，打球唠嗑，但彼此之间的一些东西还是搅动着，越绷越紧。直到升学的事情结束，进入高中前的最后一个暑假，岳明辉在一个晚上给我打了电话，他说他今晚睡不着。

有些东西没有办法解释，真的没有办法解释。你看着他，别说你自己，可能连他自己都不知道发生了什么事情，每个人心中的暗河涌动，不知不觉发生了太多。他想让我给他过生日，我说当然，他说，就我们两个，没有别人，我沉默了一会儿，说，好。

就在那个晚上，我吻了他，或者说的更明白一些，他吻了我。我对我们之间的关系更感到迷惑，同时，我也更加坚信，的确有一些，一些无从说清的东西，仅仅存在于我们两人之间，他人，无从插足。

 

3.  
“我恨你。”

他费力地往呜咽中隐忍痛苦，嘶嘶哑哑的叫声，这是我第一次听岳明辉哭。

四月十二日是我的生日，我的十八岁生日。他说要送我一份礼物，我以为是什么大件儿的东西，神神秘秘，他在下课后领着我去了我们最常去的馆子，难得请我吃一顿饭，吃完了，问我有没有带身份证。我一愣，下意识没反应过来他的意思，岳明辉在桌子下用力地踩了我一脚。

前台直接给我们开了一间标双，开了门，他扭头要去换一间单人，我抖着牙齿，跟他说一声不要，这一场爱可以说是做的过于稀里糊涂，我们脱掉上半身衣服，在一张床上接吻，他的手在我的短裤里用力揉搓，我的脑袋热得发烫，我察觉到他也在抖，尖尖的虎牙在我的嘴唇上微微叼着，有点酥麻，也有点痛。我的手抚摸他的后腰，一下，又一下，努力平复他的紧张，但我自己也怕的要命。我才满十八岁，岳明辉比我小上几个月，什么都不懂，连避孕套都是在床头看见才临时拿在手里的，也不知道这个套子是为了防什么，脑子里模模糊糊记得是要用的，撕开铝箔包装袋，我的性器已经涨大不少，戴上去有些困难，岳明辉在我身下，半抬起身，手覆上我的手，等终于手忙脚乱地套上，我们彼此额头的虚汗已经湿了薄刘海。

进去的时候，他喊疼，咿咿唔唔，破碎地找不准声音。他的双腿扛在我的肩头，我也不知道怎么才算巧妙地用力，又紧又涩的穴夹得神经发软，他死死吻着我的嘴唇，似乎下一秒就要去了。我们像渴死的鱼，汲取彼此身体里最后一丝空气，他突然说他恨我，我说你是不是会疼，岳明辉说，我好痛。

“李振洋，我好痛。”

第一场性爱几乎是不欢而散，做完之后，我们背对背躺着，完全没有之前互相来个手活那么爽，灵魂昏昏沉沉地留在人间，坠落在地上，单人床对于我和他而言有些窄了。我们脊背贴着脊背，赤裸的肌肤感受对方的呼吸，粗糙的脚掌也交缠在一起，我不想再动了，我很累，进入他身体的时间并没有很久，却像是花光了我所有的力气。我觉得我在垂死的边缘，在天堂和地狱的交接口，岳明辉的吻吸干我的灵魂了。他的呼吸比我要费力一些，进酒店前，北京飘了细雨，春天的气温又骤降，连带着房间里的温度也要低下来几分，我身后的体温似乎在一点一点上升，等我发觉，岳明辉的温度已经有些小小的滚烫了。我惊慌地抱住他，他在我怀里，蜷缩着，像一个小小的火炉。

他挨了一个晚上，等窗外的光渐渐升起，额头的烧才退了下来，我们浑身大汗，额头贴着额头，呼吸对着呼吸。中间我很害怕，我问岳明辉要不要去医院，可能我也病昏头了，我竟然怕他会死在这张床上。他喃喃着说头疼，将我抱着更紧。

天亮后，我在被单上发现血迹，我催着他要去医院，他竟然咬着嘴巴，狠狠拒绝我。

“去……去什么医院，”他的眼睛发红，“就这样，还，还不够吗——”

我明白他的意思，不再坚持，诺诺答应他，我们又一次抱在一起，没有接吻，没有争夺，就是抱在一起，直到酒店的电梯间门打开，我们的手都是交握着的。

临近高考，想要从学校，家里，甚至补习班的间隙里逃出来做爱是一件难事，有时候就找几个小时的空闲，拿着我的身份证，在学校附近的小酒店开一个钟点房，标双，后来胆子肥了，一张大床房，前台对我们两人毫无反应，我偷偷捏着岳明辉的手心，大床，可能还有别的人常常来这里偷腥呢。我们能玩的花样也多了起来，骑乘，后入，甚至将他抱起来，抵在墙壁上干他。我最喜欢从后面进入他，肚皮紧紧贴着他的后背，啃吻他的肩膀。我们都知道只能将吻落在哪，校服是蓝白相间，白色的布料都不保险，衣领也不保险，好在肩膀有蓝色的肩条遮盖，他的骨头很硌，我在他的皮肤上哈气，看难见阳光的白色皮肤泛红，再刻下一个深深的牙印。

我们没有打算谈恋爱，隔三差五的性爱不能算谈恋爱，偷偷交握的手不能算谈恋爱，接吻不能算恋爱，呻吟与热烈不能算恋爱，我们学校的抽屉里时不时还是会收到几封情书，岳明辉会拆开几封念给我听，一边念，一边咯咯笑。

“笑什么呢。”

“笑有人喜欢我呀，”他吐吐舌头，“喜欢——真是一件最好笑的事情。”

哦，我也不眨眼睛，就这么干干地看着他。我没有什么反应，他翻过身，压在我上头，用嘴巴亲我的脖子，我嫌恶地推开他，别亲这儿，等会儿要人看到了，尤其是我妈，一会儿要回家呢还。

我喜欢从后面干他，看他漂亮的腰，那儿也白，跟他黑瘦的胳膊的双腿根本不是一个颜色，白的像姑娘一样，我射在他身体里，没带套，就这么堵着，要滑滑腻腻的精液都在他身体里，这样会使我有一种占有的快感和欲望上的满足。我摸着他白白的腰，他嫌弃痒，反手要拍开我，我用另一只手捉住他，两个人在床上滚打起来。虽然我们开的是大床，但是一百多的小旅馆也不会有多大的一张床，翻来覆去，一会儿就滚到地上了，岳明辉坐在我腰上用拳头打我，我用拳头打回他，拳头跟拳头都在性里变得软绵绵，打在身上一点都不痛。

我想他在腰上纹一块纹身，他一直说要去做一块纹身，我说，岳明辉，你把纹身纹在腰上吧，那儿最好看。

他咬我的嘴巴，自己的也不干净，骂骂咧咧，说我精虫上脑。

他妈妈是在高考之后知道了我们的事情，一个嘴碎的邻居前脚看我们一起进了旅馆，后脚就去找他妈。那天是他生日，我在他家楼下等到天黑，他爸爸下班回来，看见我坐在他们家门口一动也不动，好奇地跟我打招呼，让我进去坐，我说没事儿，叔叔，我就等等岳明辉，今天他生日。

后来，我从班上的人那里听说，他爸妈强行压着他填了南京的大学，尽管他的分数能在北京上一所很好的学校。我的父母也将我禁足两个月。我爸接完电话之后把我揍了一顿，我的手骨折了，我妈开车送我去医院，路上一直骂我，骂着骂着就哭。

两个月后，学校开学，我以为我跟他就这样了，国庆节的第二天，我没回家，在宿舍里躺着吹风扇，我舍友跟我说门外有人找我，我推开门，是岳明辉。

他更黑了一些，肯定是那该死的军训，但他妈的，他还是那么瘦。

“喜欢一个人真是，一件蠢事儿，你知道吧。”

他惨兮兮地笑，走廊里的人看着我突然抱着他号啕大哭。

 

4.  
“祝我生日快乐”  
老样子，匆匆赶到旅馆开了一个钟点房，三个小时，七十块钱。本来花不了这么多，那一天不知道怎么回事儿，李振洋坚持去贵一点的，也不知道他自己攒了多少，我们平时除了放学后的零食和戏票，基本没有自己要花钱的地方，自然生活费的总量不多。但那天李振洋不仅租了钟点房，买了一堆吃的，喝的，还买了一个粗制滥造的航天器模型。这玩意儿长得真丑，歪七扭八，但也是我们这一片儿商场，他能买到的最好的了。换做是我，我都不一定会买。  
我们照着他十八岁生日的样子来过，一摸一样，先做，再去唱歌，无数个吻。我心底里一直痒痒地有一个问题，想说出口，又想封死。我跟李振洋鬼混，对，就用鬼混这个词，自我第一次把手伸进他裤子，温凉的舌头在口腔唇齿间划过，我们就开始鬼混了。那年我的确还小，我们都小，我上网查了我和他的症状，一，同性恋，二，炮友，其实这两个都不能算症状，同性恋太多了，满大街都是，我和他都是，炮友，炮友也普遍，满大街都是，我和他，应该是。  
凌晨三点，我能摸到他下巴上新冒出来的胡茬，我的脸颊蹭一蹭，两颗刺刺的脑袋靠在一起，他半是嫌恶，半是玩笑地推开我，我好喜欢看他拒绝我的样子，越是推开我，越是要靠上去。可惜，平常都是他在粘着我，从后背，从侧肩，从悄无声息的指尖，我最多也叹一口气。我试着推开过他，要把我们之间的事情讲明白，开口第一个字，他看着我，话虽然到了嘴边，就吞下去了。  
我和李振洋不合适，我是这么跟自己说的，我跟李振洋不合适，我就放弃吧，灵魂不是一个能靠近的东西，就像眼泪，像灵魂。我们第一次做爱，就是我们离彼此最远，最远的时刻。没有经验，虎头蛇尾，他甚至差一点射在我的身体里面。安全套费力地戴上去，接吻也是牙齿碰着舌头，好痛，好痛，他进入我，好痛，好痛。当我想要他抱我，他啃吻我的肩膀，当我想要他占有我，他在我的嘴唇上留下湿漉漉的痕迹，我要他握着我的最脆弱，他粗粝地揉搓我们的欲望，我射了，他也射了，温凉的白色液体一股一股淌在我的小腹和耻毛，一前一后，毫无默契。在他真正进入我以前，我对性爱的幻想是美好的，情投意合，每一个动作都是在跳舞，我们两头幼兽，自我盲目，彼此迷失，结束后，没人说舒服。我的小腿还扛在他的肩膀上，他的性器滑腻腻的留在我的体内。他俯身在我的耳朵边，还要吗，岳明辉，你还要吗。  
我想说，我好累，方才做爱的地方已经隐隐作痛，但我说我还想要，第一次的不幸都是侥幸，第二次，我能接受他湿漉漉的吻，他从我后背的脊椎病一路吻下臀钩，伸出舌头，冰凉的软物刺开滚烫的穴，我捉紧被子，止不住喉咙间舒服的声音。当软软的舌肉抵开我最后一丝的防备，我咬紧枕头的一角。他想让我叫出来，叫得越大声越好。结束后他抱着我，手仍然不安分，从前胸游走到耻部，我想捉住他的手，让他别再乱窜。他不依，手指抵在又红又肿的穴口轻轻揉捏，嘴巴亲吻我。  
我突然有点后悔，甚至后悔跟他做，我现在只想把他推开，拉上被子，呼呼大睡。  
我不应该是喜欢他的吗？不，没有一一个人天生就应该喜欢另一个人，我和李振洋……基本是在解决生理问题。什么我爱你，我喜欢你，不，不，不。  
太阳下山前，我就回到家，打开台灯，书包里的东西哗啦啦倒在桌子上，心情烦躁，想要好好整理一下。三四个安全套，李振洋送我的礼物，三张新买的CD，一个随身听，一把口风琴，还有三封在高考结束的那一天从抽屉里收到的信，我一直忘记拆，信封在书包底下压得皱皱巴巴。两封白色，一封粉色，同样洒了糖果味的香水，闻起来甜丝丝的，高考结束一个月了，这些信封还是真么想，似乎有一点腻。我拆开一封信，从头到尾读一遍，其中大概写了几十个我喜欢你，几十个我喜欢你的理由，看着别人描述我自己真是一件奇怪的事情，明知道自己不是这样伟光正的性格， 更明白自己的魅力可能都不及信里的一半，情人眼里出西施，这世界上太多单方面的情人。  
我又想起李振洋。离十二点还有十分钟，爸妈罚我在客厅里跪着，不消说，就是因为和他的破事儿，他们十一点就回房间睡了，我这个时间悄悄溜回去也是可以的，但我知道，我肯定睡不着。膝盖青了，我坐回沙发，用力地揉开，李振洋也会揉，我们打篮球受了伤，都是他在帮我揉。我坐在客厅里吹风扇，发呆，明天做什么呢，或者后天，明天可能出不了家门，我爸妈还要继续收拾我这个同性恋。约哥们儿打球，看电影，找个地儿坐下来吃东西看书，这些好像是高中周末时我和李振洋会做的事情。无法摆脱，但我要说，自始至终的生命里一直有他，真的，一直有他。  
我坐在电话机旁边，抱着膝盖，头埋在双膝之间，闹钟在我的头上嗒嗒响，一、二、三、我默默数着，十二点，电话响起，李振洋在另一边说了一句生日快乐。  
我没有说谢谢，仅仅是嗯了一声，他们又问我怎么样，我们一句再见也没有说，彼此同时挂上电话。我站在窗户旁，看见他从单元楼的灯光里走进黑夜，一滴泪水酸涩地顺着脸颊流了下来，就这样了，真的，就这样了。  
和他做爱腻了，接吻也腻了，更不用说喜欢，从来就没有爱，什么亲密无间，只是、只是……  
我给李振洋念收到的情书，每每收到都要念，念完了，我去看他的眼睛。他就是一尊雷打不动的佛陀，我怎么念，怎么用黏糊糊的嗓子说出一行字，他都没有反应。我恹恹地收回信封，心里突然赌气。做爱时的不和谐感又回来了，他分明要吻我更多，我不想吻，手指疼得在他的后背乱抓，掌心下是刺刺的容貌。又是这样，又是这样，当我想吻他，他别开头，当他想抱我，我推开他的双手，但我们还是有下一次，不清不楚，纠缠不绝的下一次。下一次，他吻我，我抱他，两条肉体在粗糙的被单上翻滚，他的膝盖压着我的小腹，我的腿勾住他的腰，他牙青了我的皮肤，我要啃坏他颈间的肉。一切太过于急匆匆，下一秒仿佛是世界末日，我们再不合拍，此时此刻也要做爱。

我不爱他，被发现的事情是我故意的，我故意把那个邻居约出来，让他看着我和李振洋搂搂抱抱地走进酒店，我故意在他看得见的地方狠狠亲了一口李振洋。回到家，我妈已经在哭了，她抽出一根竹条来打我，要我跪下，我跪下了，然后，她开始用肮脏不堪的语言辱骂我。我父亲进门，说，洋洋还等在楼下呢，我妈妈哭得更厉害了。  
第一天晚上是罚跪，第二天开始禁足，第三天，我爸不知道从哪里弄来一根棒子，开始打我，说要矫治我，我被打的在床上躺了一星期，手肘被打歪了。七月二十号开始填志愿，我爸让我填在南京，期间，李振洋似乎联系过我，但只能招致我父母更猛烈的辱骂，李振洋是我们家的瘟疫。  
我提前十天去了学校，在周边租了一个小单间，每天泡在酒吧里。我在酒吧里喝得很多，路也走不直，很多人与我搭讪，一张张陌生的脸，对我来说应该是最保险的我却还是想着李振洋，但我并不爱他，不是吗？  
我和一个女人上床了，我俯身下去给她口，那声音真难听，女人胡乱地抓住我的脸开始呻吟，真难听。做完我就走了，出了酒店就开始抽烟。彼时南京仍然炎热，我干脆脱了上半身的衣服，半裸着走回住处。路上经过一个人，工字背心，靠在路灯旁抽烟，他歪着脑袋点烟的姿势太像李振洋，个子倒是比他还要高，又壮，理了平头，像是一座小山。兴许我的脚步声打扰到了他，他抬头看向我，我也看着他。  
这个高个子的平头是我自李振洋之外第二个男人，他的性器又粗又长，我像一条狗似得趴着，他在背后干我，干出了眼泪，他还会俯身，咬着我的耳朵，弄的耳廓湿漉漉的，问我爽吗，你爽吗。  
我呜咽着，我爽吗，我爽吗，我爽吗。  
我快乐吗，我难过吗。  
我喜欢他吗。  
我爱他吗。

这场性爱的体验比之前的都要糟糕，这个我从大街上随便捡来的男人与我根本不在一个时空里，他还要控制我，我想翻个身，他死死捉着我的腰，要我靠在他的呼吸下面，不准我走。我太疲惫，在他呼呼大睡的时候我收拾东西离开了，这是我的房间，我却再也不想睡。

就这么浑浑噩噩地过了一个月，吃饭做爱上课睡觉，四件事情来回循环，没人聊天，没人打架，没人来来回回只是想陪你从路的这一段走到另一端。我想他了，这真是怪事儿，我明明就是因为不爱他才不爱他的，我怎么能想他呢。  
我带了一把吉他来学校，平时在宿舍里弹一弹，周末去酒吧兼职，从晚上八点唱到十一点半，有固定的歌单，客人也可以另外付小费点。最多人点椿与斑马斑马，这也是固定曲目，有人喝着酒，听着歌，就哭了。还有人付了三百块，问我有没有自己写过歌，我想起当年的十五岁，我说有，但不好听，客人说没关系，我把三百块塞回去。  
“这首歌算我送您的吧。”  
我又唱起了月牙儿，唱起了往昔岁月，唱起了短暂，唱起了思念，这真是一首不怎么样的歌，不怎么样的人，太烂了，烂得唱完了都没几个人鼓掌，除了刚刚来点歌的，他把手掌拍得更响。  
第二天我买了高铁票，南京南到北京西，我只是想念北京，离家，自然有一个思乡病。

他一见到我就开始哭，抱着我哭，我没想到他会哭得这么惨，我是真的没想到。

 

5.  
我的第一个纹身是在北京做的，大一下的三月份，刚开学的时候，北京西往南京南的座儿还没有坐稳当，我脱下外套，里面单穿一件背心，眼光在我的大臂外侧开始比划，我要在这里纹一头狼，凶狠的狼，獠牙鬈毛，两只眼睛要像吃人一样狠狠发光。李振洋怕疼，他倒是一直撺掇我去纹身，在腰上，他说纹在腰上最性感，我说腰上能纹什么呢，李振洋说，都行。  
“诗啊，动物啊，植物哇，你就是想纹奇奇怪怪的生物——不行不行，不能纹章鱼和海怪，岳明辉我警告你，不能乱纹，起码要听我的意——”  
“意见意见，滚你丫的，你以为你是谁！”  
“嗬！脾气大了是不是，看我不好好整整你，才知道谁是爷爷谁是孙子。”  
说罢，他在我的腰上狠狠咬了一口，要咬下一块肉，那儿的肉最紧，同样也最疼，我的眼泪激出来，他的吻冰冰凉凉，吻走我的眼泪。  
“怕疼咱就算了。”  
“谁怕疼呢？”我瞪他一眼。  
“你。”  
他看着我，缓缓说出这个字。  
没有玩笑，也没有业余，一个你，我的心脏又漏跳一拍。  
“有没有无所谓，我就怕你疼。”他靠在我的胸前，呼吸浅浅地喷在我的皮肤，我的胸膛也与他一同起伏，甚至产生了错觉，这一刻，我们彼此的心跳和呼吸是纠缠的，是相融的。他似乎要吻遍我的皮肤，带着一种恐惧，也许下一次见面，这一块皮肤就不是原来的样子，这并不是不好。  
“我只是想记住你的全部。”  
他太肉麻了，肉麻到我受不了。  
我仍然去做了纹身，没有按照李振洋的意思，在腰上纹什么情诗情歌，以他喜欢陈奕迅的程度，如果他不是我所知道的这么怕痛的话，我怀疑下次见到他，胳膊或者腿上会多出Eason的人像。  
纹身师是我的朋友，半个发小，高中读到一半，跟家里决裂，靠着给纹身店打工学了点手艺生活，我答应过他，第一个纹身绝对找他照顾生意。这回已经是他第四年做纹身师了，技术我不担心。图是我和他事先约好的狼，野性的狼。排针在我的肌肤上来回地扫，刀割的疼痛从勉强忍受到痛到麻木，我的另一只手的指甲深深嵌入软皮把手里，疼得抽经，我再用手捂住眼睛。  
狼的样子很漂亮，是我要的漂亮，双目凶光，绝无软弱，我站在镜子面前举起胳膊，牵动的肌肉带着狼的面目显现。月光下的头狼，黑夜里最可怖的野兽，直面一切未可知的生物。  
图案复杂，我们做了整整一天，在我还能忍住疼痛的时候，我和纹身师聊起了纹身的价值，他说这个不一定，有的人为了好看，有的人为了纪念，他问我，你为了什么，我笑了笑，没有说话。  
昨晚纹身我就走了，最晚的高铁，我的手臂直接暴露在北京的倒春寒里，冻的难受。面积太大了，纹身师裹上保鲜膜，我看上去就像一只机器人，动作僵硬，举起手来，像背后有好几只生锈的齿轮，伸不直，甚至有些要裂开的架势。我的体质不算好，渗出来的组织液很多，要用蓝水不停地擦，消毒止肿，中间的值当，纹身师都让我不要再纹了，他担心我回去会因为这个而感染发烧，我说没事儿，你继续。纹身是灰黑的色调，我可能是疼傻了，隐约看见红红的液体渗出来。到末尾，我大叫一声，疼，好疼，纹身师按住我，快乐，还有最后的填充。  
“你前面都忍过来了，就差最后了。”  
结束后，朋友给我递纸巾，我拉着行李箱坐地铁去西站。我这次回来，没有和任何人说，包括李振洋，纹身师是我俩共同的朋友，很快，他就知道我回北京的事情。我以为他会生气，或者撒撒火，多嘟囔些责怪，但他是李振洋，不是一般的什么女人，一般的什么男人。  
他只问了我一句，疼不疼。  
“疼不疼。”  
我回抱住他：“现在不疼。”  
他低声再问：“疼不疼。”  
现代人真的很奇怪，总是因为一些奇奇怪怪得原因把自己折腾得不像人样，一本书一部电影，高强的工作和无望人生，反而看不到现在。我是先在网上搜的参考图，看见那一头狼的一瞬间就确定好是它了，不逃避，不虚伪，不孤独，每一个词都无法形容我自己。纹身师的问题早已经是我做纹身的最佳答案，因为我做不到，我希望有人做到。  
李振洋今天没上我，我们只是抱着，穿着最里层的单衣，呼吸，拥抱，偶尔亲吻，说说话，我们高中的时候都没有如今这样的轻口味。今天不轮到性出场了，只有我，他。  
他一直问我疼不疼，纹身因为结痂而发痒，南京也是雨水多，但屋子里却莫名干燥，我说不疼了，真的不疼，就是痒。  
“我替你搓搓？”  
“不行，要掉色的。”  
“那我轻一点儿。”  
于是，他的掌心覆上我的狼，我感受得到那股子烫，接触而无欲望，我的心颤抖一寸，他说到做到，轻轻地揉搓结痂的皮肤，我的呼吸变得急促。我仰起头，叫他吻我，那只我住我左肩的手也回到我的下颌，捧着我的脸，我也再一次揉乱他的发。‘  
第二天早上，他该走了，南京与北京的距离可能是我们目前的局限，一开始，他几乎是周周来找我，没钱了也要来，后来我知道了这件事儿，跟他吵了一架，我借钱说我不是你的谁，我他妈不值得，你知道吗，不值得。  
“放你妈狗屁，岳明辉，你再敢说一遍这样的话？”  
那一周，我的眼角是青的，眼球也多了半块血丝，李振洋比我更惨，手上打了石膏吊带他。以此为要挟，他留在南京一礼拜，让我照顾他。我只能忍着气说好，他在学校附近短租了一间小公寓，当我还在为怎么样才能叫好好照顾而苦恼，推开门，桌子上放好了饭菜，看上去品相不怎么样，李振洋一只手吊着，一只手端盘子，我到今天，都不知道他是怎么做到的。  
可能他骗我？不对，不可能，我陪他去换药，绷带下的伤口狰狞，他怕疼，缩在我怀里不敢看。  
他说我们其实都不想分开的，我们也不应该分开，我跟李振洋说，有时候，是命，是命数，捉弄两个人。说这句话的时候南京在下雪，是我在这儿度过的第三个冬天，我的父母已经安排好了出国的路，我知道李振洋要留在国内，距离只能更远，相爱穿梭千里只是笑话，更何况我们不是相爱，我们是习惯。  
窗外的雪粒不大，洋洋洒洒，落地即化，我看着手臂上的第二个纹身，曼陀罗小臂，电话那头发出滋滋的电流声。  
“分手吧。”我低声说。  
他挂了电话。

第二天，我收到了一封短信，来自李振洋。  
谢谢你还承认我们在一起过。  
人没有这个道理，离开了谁就活不了，从来就没有这个道理，我在南京活的好好，他在北京也过的滋润，高中时候的偷情可有可无，大学时的南北折返都不知道是谁给谁的在乎。我们没有说我爱你，他对我很好，我对他很差，但我总觉得不只是我欠他，他也欠我。  
可是他欠我什么呢，我什么都要。  
按照最cliche的剧情，他应该要去买醉，或者买醉之后给我打电话，告诉我他想我，但是没有，我提心吊胆地等了一个月，没有来自他的消息。直到半年后我回家，在小区里才看见他，他穿着黑色长风衣，还是高高瘦瘦，对着我招一招手就走了。  
事情按照安排进行，我们分开，各自前行，我去了苏格兰，两年回来，在南京和北京之间权衡之后还是选择北京，这叫我不得不又想起他。  
这一段旅程很好，有肉体，有勉强，有喜欢，悲剧喜剧的要素都有，没有在所谓的“交往里”偷过人。李振洋只不过是一个很严重的后遗症，我与别人玩419，每每坚持不到就想走了，第一次甚至连招呼都没有打，直接裸穿一条牛仔裤就走了，窗外飘着细雨，李振洋还爱Beyond的冷雨夜，我只听过几次，这时候却突然想起来旋律。  
我做梦也梦过他，很短暂，恍惚的梦，梦里他生气了，他说，你为什么不在后腰纹纹身呢，只有我才能看见的纹身。醒来之后，我对这整个梦都不解，他也要过分到来梦里做爱吗。  
都怪这个梦吧，我又想去加一个纹身，关于什么呢，关于爱情吧，我在十八岁那一年似乎说过喜欢，我似乎还为了他偷偷跑回北京，似乎，似乎，似乎。

他说想在后腰纹诗歌，我说现在没有人还会再去读诗歌了，他倔强地从口袋里拿出一张纸，普希金的《致凯恩》，他让我读出来，读那狂喜，爱恋，眼泪，生命。  
我从冷汗中惊醒，果然又是一场梦，这场梦对我很好，至少念完情诗的最后一句，我坐起身，对着镜子里的自己左看右看，那一句生命、眼泪和爱恋，似乎真的适合放在这儿。

我真的许久未见过他了，一切仿佛是昨日的事情。夏天，球鞋，蹭上膝盖的泥土，一首一首的老歌，吉他，毒辣的阳光，一粒一粒，落地融化的雪。  
摸着新的纹身，已经不像当年那样敏感，不疼了，也不会有人用温暖的手去抚摸了，这很好。

怪只能怪自己，天生配不上像诗人一样去爱的权利吧。

 

6.  
我很喜欢的一个英文搭配，come and go，来来走走，人在人群里本来就没有定数，来来走走太过于平常，没有谁会特地等在原地，也没有谁会特地为谁回头，很现实的词语，很现实的事情。李振洋留给我的短信就是最后了，我一直存着，换了新手机，也会把之前的这一部放好，时不时拿出来充一充电，怕电池坏掉。这么做的确很愚蠢，我一边读者他的那条短信，一边咒骂我的愚蠢，但是没有办法，我必须要做这件事，这件事必须是我亲自来宣布，我无法忍受更长久的关系了，一晚又一晚的同床异梦，注定的各奔西东，割裂的联系，如果我们现在才认识，那么，这些反而统统不可能成为问题。可是，我们认识太久了，青少年的日子被拉得太长，十几岁到二十几岁，十年，就是一辈子，久到一辈子，久到我容易伤心。  
说完再见，我没有流眼泪，再见不意味着不见，但我再之后真的难得见他了，同学聚会，老友聚餐，甚至知道我们俩之间的事情的人也开始跟着惋惜，有人跟我说李振洋过的很好，也有人说他不怎么样。见他们之前，我都要好好收拾一下，不是为了李振洋，为了我自己，仅仅是一个人类的体面，我要事事如常而处变不惊。  
李振洋是这条守则之外的存在，我从没有说过，但他的确是。我们从小就认识他和我周边穿着包尿布的小孩儿没区别，知道什么时候才产生区别的呢，十六岁，准确地说是十五岁，我们趴在桌子上昏昏欲睡，被发现，我们捧着课本罚在教室后面读书，要读得大声，第一排的人要听的一清二楚，李振洋深深吸了一口气，课本上翻到了普希金的《致凯恩》。那时候我们谁都不知道凯恩是谁，白花花的课本只能说明我们谁也没有看书，但我听出来这是写爱情的，里面不都是吗，灵魂，爱情，眼泪。

心儿在陶醉中跳荡，  
一切又为它再度苏醒，  
呵，神明！呵，灵感！  
呵，生命，眼泪和爱情！

这首诗歌让我头皮发麻，怔怔地看着身旁的李振洋，他念完诗，也看着我。当年没人会怀疑两个互相注视着的小男孩儿，他们手里彼此拿着念完的情诗。  
直到后来，我们还没有分开的二十岁，离那个阴郁的下午已经过去四、五年，他说起后腰上的纹身，我们不约而同地想起了那首诗。我在百度上搜索，他拿过手机，躺在我的胸口上，一行，一行，他的声音没有变，像水里的鹅卵石，读得干了，咳嗽一下，继续读，我能感受到他的呼吸和颤抖，顺着骨头，血和肉，到达我的星球。  
手机跳到另一首歌，他真的好爱Eason，放下普希金，他哼唱起了十年，我问他我们十年后会在哪里，我记得这个问题在我们还是少年的时候也经常问他，在地坛公园，我躺在他的大腿上，他眯着眼睛，起风了，风也飘起我的疑问，飘向它消散的地方。他不爱我问未来，却对这个十年情有独钟。他说，无论十年如何，分开也好，在一起也好，就挑在今天这个日子，在拐角那家咖啡厅见面，证明你还记得我。

“我们总要找到一个方式证明我们彼此爱过。”  
“我不爱你。”  
“我知道。”

我不爱他，我别爱他，哪怕李振洋用了一千种方式，让我好好爱自己，因为我爱你，他说，至少，我是爱你的，他说。

 

我以为我会把这个十年扔得干干净净，却没有，越接近十年，我的呼吸越急促，心跳越捉紧，尽管我已经离他很远很远，心灵上的远要远远超越距离上的天涯。咖啡厅改成酒吧，下午四点营业，我从五点坐到十一点，一口一口的酒，不知道是醉还是没醉。

我在等，尽管这个约定太过于不作数，尽管是我亲手毁了这个约定。  
从未如此害怕被人爱亲爱。

“他说孩子啊，我来爱你吧。”

台上的歌手唱起他自己的歌，我也有自己的歌，十几年没唱了，里面有海洋，也有月亮。极少有一首歌能让我如此流泪，滚烫的泪水顺着脸颊，喉咙间的酸涩再也难忍，我灌下一口酒，再吐出来

奔向他，奔向他，奔向他。  
手机的另一头是如常的空号，我对着嘟嘟的响声说着我也听不懂的话，我说我别爱你了，我说我别想你了，我说你带走了我生命里的一块碎片，年轻的碎片，我抛出去，你伸手捡起，然后你带着碎片消失，再也不见。  
我亲自赶走一个人，一个可能爱着我的人，这份爱是习惯无误，我曾经以为我是不需要的，可是谁又能明白呢，病入膏肓才知病，我的膝盖化成一滩温软的泉水，肩膀塌陷成湿漉漉的山坡，我倒在地上了，连同着眼珠子里如镜般的回忆，冬天，夏天，春天，秋天，枯叶，黄昏，碎屑般的雪，交握的手，柔软的嘴唇。我在醉意里追溯他了，追溯我的十几岁，就当电话仍然接通，我们还能打一声招呼，命运牵一根勉强的线。  
如若是真，如若是真，那么，这十年没有白等，所有空白的一切都能填补，他和我的十年之约，只有我们知道的约定，也不是笑话，不是做作，也不是故事里最可笑的情节，高高悬起那个约定，我们还能再见面，在这里，此时此刻，呼吸里参杂酒味，烟雾在唇齿间交换，原地的我，等着他来赴约。

我醉了。

“你醉了。”

不是他，我不愿意是他，我不愿意他看见我现在的样子——

“是我。”

不是他，不可能是他，他的声音不会这么沙哑，低沉，疲惫——

“辉。”

不是他，不是他，我还爱他，他不能在这里出现，他来不及赴这个约——

他拥我入怀，呼吸里的香水味很重，我在他的锁骨处看见一行薄薄的影子，我用手指轻轻抚摸，普希金的爱情燃烧成一小行纹身，回到那个躁动的十六岁，这场疾病的根源，他从座位上站起来，那天下午阳光带着一点阴郁，他念诵着神明与眼泪，念诵着渴切与不屑，灵魂突然惊醒，仿佛疏忽即逝的幻境，仿佛那纯美的精灵。

感受着手臂与掌心切切实实的温度，是他啊，是他啊。

他回来了，我也回来了，带着醉意，带着尘土，我何从知晓他的心路，他何从明白我的纠结。我们不是一条道路上的人，连爱都要失之交臂。却偏偏守着一个年轻的约定，幼稚，贪婪，不顾一切。他还是来了，从天涯海角，从怒涛与波浪，从日落月升的山崖与尽头，于是我也奔向他，奔向我的孤独，生命中的第一声回响。


End file.
